finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- demo
Two playable demos of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- exist, the first made available at Jump Festa gaming convention at 2006, which took place between December 16th and 17th, and the second at Square Enix Party on May 12th and 13th, 2007. No playable demo of the game has been distributed publicly. Crisis Core's appearance at Jump Festa was the first time a playable version of the game was demonstrated to players. Jump Festa demo The playable demo had two playable scenarios, one at Banora village, and another one at Fort Tamblin. Both scenarios had sections removed from the full game, to simply give taste of the game's battle system and environments. The first scenario started off with Zack in Shinra Headquarters where he receives orders for a mission to investigate a missing soldier, Genesis Rhapsodos. Sephiroth had been ordered to do this mission, but had rejected it, leading Zack being sent instead. Following this opening sequence, Zack and Tseng head off to a mountainside area where they begin their investigation. The scenario comes to an end with a few simple fights followed by a boss battle against Ifrit. Ifrit is able to perform his FMV summon attack against the player in the demo. Notably, Ifrit is not a boss in this area in the final game. In the Fort Tamblin scenario the player starts in forests around Wutai with Zack and Angeal out on a mission. After a few battles Zack faces off in a stand-off with Wutai guards, with new ones appearing as the current ones are defeated. Clearing this, the player enters the fort to face off against two boss beasts simultaneously. The entire section where Zack goes through the fort in the final game is missing in the demo, and entering the fort immediately pits him against the bosses. Square Enix Party demo Like the Jump Festa demo, the demo available at Square Enix party had two playable scenarios; one encompassing the events at the Shinra Headquarters when the building comes under attack by Genesis's forces, and a scenario where Zack meets Angeal and has to fight Bahamut Fury. The Shinra Headquarters scenario begins with Zack and Sephiroth meeting with Lazard who tells them Angeal and Genesis have defected the company and must be eliminated. The building comes under attack and Sephiroth is sent off to protect President Shinra. Zack is sent to the main entrance where he must fight battles against robots and Genesis copies. Outside the Shinra Headquarters at Sector 8 Zack meets Reno and Rude who tell him Sector 8 is under the Turks' jurisdiction, and Zack meets Cissnei for the first time. Zack fights some more Genesis copies and after the battle Cissnei touches a dead copy's wing telling Zack that when she was young she always wanted to have wings. Zack's cellphone rings and Sephiroth tells him Angeal has been sighted at the Sector 5 Reactor, and that they will go there to help him out, at which point the scenario ends. The second scenario takes place on the Midgar highway where Zack fights more Genesis copies, Shinra robots and a mini-boss, after which Angeal appears and flies Zack away to the Shinra Headquarters. The copies are attacking Professor Hojo so Zack is sent to save him. Genesis and Angeal appear on the scene and after talking about LOVELESS Genesis flies out the window and casts a summon spell. Angeal flies Zack to the summoning scene and Zack must battle Bahamut Fury. After the battle both Angeal and Genesis have disappeared, and Zack wonders what happened to them, at which point the demo concludes. Gameplay The demos demonstrated the basic gameplay of Crisis Core with the random battles in place as well as set boss battles. In the Jump Festa demo, Zack had a number of commands available: the regular Attack command as well as Fire, Blizzard, Cure, and their higher level counterparts. In both demos Zack could dodge and block and the Digital Mind Wave system was also in place, with Zack having limited Limit Breaks available; at least Tseng's special attack was available in the Square Enix Party demo. The menu was made inaccessible in the Jump Festa demo, but in the Square Enix Party demo, the player could view their equipment and Zack had two accessory slots available. Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Demos